1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a field effect transistor having a germanium nanorod as a channel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional field effect transistor includes a silicon channel region between a source and a drain on a silicon substrate as a moving path of carriers. In order to turn on the silicon channel region, a predetermined gate voltage must be applied between the source and the drain. As a result, the speed of the device is determined according to the mobility of the main carriers, for example, holes.
The speed of a device that employs a transistor depends on the mobility of the main carriers in the silicon channel, and thus, much research to increase the mobility of the main carriers have been conducted. In order to increase the mobility of the main carriers, germanium, which has a higher mobility than silicon, has been used.